


番外 草莓巧克力

by WLZA



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WLZA/pseuds/WLZA





	番外 草莓巧克力

#今日必点曲目：Paris in the rain  
和番外一起食用更加美好哦#

“草莓，牛奶，蛋糕，奶油。”  
“啊……差点忘了，巧克力。”

我，土方十四郎，今年22岁。大学毕业后，我在一家外企工作。我在公司旁边租的一居室，拿着还可以的工资，过得还不错。  
说起来，我有一个男朋友。他叫坂田银时，一个傻叉。看，这个傻叉又双叒叕给我打电话了。  
我接起来，“干嘛？”  
“想你了。”  
“滚。”  
“想你哦。宝贝。”  
“啊！滚啊！”  
“你好暴躁，亲爱的，脸红了吗？”  
啧，等见到他一定要一拳打断他的鼻梁。我爆红着脸戳着塑料袋里的食材，“你好烦。”  
他用气声在笑，没出声，我还是听到了。  
“我这里下雨了。”他说。  
我清了清嗓子，“我这里还好，有点热。”  
“我想跟你一起热。”他说。  
“切。”我男朋友，就会说好听的。  
“跟你躺在一起，黏黏糊糊，热热闹闹。让你一下轻一下沉。”  
我就知道，我就知道！这个人绝对不会那么简单！  
我装作冷静：“对不起，还有点事，挂了。”

我一边打奶油一边回想两年前，我们回国，我说如果让我干他一次我就原谅他。他说那分手吧，分了再追就是了。啊，讨厌，说不过他。  
他说当时要把我介绍给所有人，但是在还没确定关系下不敢妄自做判断。其实我根本不在乎，有他就好。  
至于月咏，坂田银时自称对她有种莫名的感觉，但不是想恋爱的感觉，也不会超过朋友。我很放心，而且现在我和月咏是友好互相分享烟感的朋友。  
回国后我不再担任天然卷的家教，因为我知道我没法做下去了，不是专业不够格，而是对于他，一看到他，就想看他，一看他，就想亲一下。  
卷毛的成绩其实还可以，他也接受了他养父母给的建议，最后到国外留学，凭自己拿到奖学金，这点我替他骄傲。  
今天卷毛回国，我全然忘了打蛋器还在运作，我痴痴地想着他，一低头，我靠，完球。

“草莓切半，挤满奶油，淋上巧克力。”

为了迎接他，我特意做了甜品。好吧，长相没图片上那么好。  
是的，我们是异国恋，见不到面的时间，全部都很难耐。  
我在机场接到他，当我想尝尝他给我带的柠檬味的烟草时，他非要拉着我到我家下面的小胡同，咬我的耳尖，还说着什么我听不懂的外语，我猜不到什么意思，就算他骂我我也不知道。  
我的表情有点木，任凭他咬我，我观察四周，就怕有人突然冒出来。  
“你在看哪里呢？”卷毛问我。他把我的头掰向他的脸，凑上来在我嘴巴上碰了一下，“我在这里呀。”  
“回家再说，”我推开他的头，按住他不安分的手，“你别在这儿乱来啊！”  
我的威胁对他好像一点用处都没有，他继续啃我的喉结，正舔的起劲，有高跟鞋敲击在地面上的声音。  
“卷毛……”他一口含住我的喉结，我闷声，“嗯……银时……别这么对我……”  
他在行人来前最后一秒松开我，眼睛都红了，急什么啊，真可爱。

我盯着他的唇瓣，我觉得他说话的时候更性感。他把我环在怀里，拥上墙面，捧着我的脸吸吮我的下唇。他将我越推越高，膝盖顶上我的腿间，手揉我的臀部，裤子被他脱了一半，他又卷起我的上衣，舔食我的乳头。  
一定是墙壁的作用，墙壁很凉，可我的脑袋里乱哄哄的，我仰头，后脑勺靠在墙上，我开始喘，享受地呼吸着。  
我顺着他的手抬起腿，顺从地搭在他的手臂弯里，他又蹲下亲吻我的腿，从膝盖吻到大腿内侧，我只能把腿搭在他的肩膀上，这样子，就像我夹着他，好奇怪。  
和他在一起的时候，就像世界上只有我们两个人。他靠近我，我的心砰砰跳，我抬头迎上他的唇，柔软又湿润。舌头缠在一起，我睁眼看他，他也在看我，我觉得我们的眼神都绕到一处，冒着气泡小红心。  
他给我口交，舌尖上下挑拨我的马眼，他一句话也不说，看向我，也不是如狼似虎，只是含情脉脉，我觉得有毛毛雨落在我心间，痒痒的。实际上身体的感觉像触了电，电流通向全身，我在他的注视下射精，我看到他的眼睛更红了。  
我舔上他的阴茎，那么粗的东西，我才不要吃进嘴里。我吸他的龟头，伞状的龟头含进嘴里都满满的，更别提让他插进我的口腔。  
“你把我的东西舔的水淋淋的，干嘛舔这么久……”他用很慵懒的语气问我：“你湿了吗？”  
才不会回答你。  
他把我抱到餐桌上，迫不及待地扒掉我的内裤，手指插进来，我身体紧绷，紧紧抓着他的手臂。  
“放松。”他摸我的头发，“知道吗，我每晚都想着你自慰。”  
我扭头，“快点。”  
“我总是在想，如果当时你在我旁边，我会不会把你操死。”他吻我的嘴角，“宝贝，我要炸了。见到你真开心。”  
我捞住他的脖子，主动亲他的嘴巴，我特别喜欢跟他一起湿湿的感觉。他仿佛被我吓到了，又或者是激发了他什么，直接捅进来三根手指。  
他一下子抽出去，我的洞都一凉，他从旁边拿了什么在手里，我没看清，他把那东西和他的手指重新插进我的后穴，很顺滑，我看了一眼，知道是什么了。是我剩下的奶油。

我总觉得坂田银时有个癖好，他喜欢舔我的屁股，准确来说是……那里。  
我被舔的硬的滴水，不想被他看见，用手指掠掉，接着透明液体又冒出来，顺着阴茎的形状往下淌。  
淡奶油的香味很甜，萦绕着我们，坂田银时揉捏着我的臀肉，时不时地舔出声响，让我诧异的是，他接下来的举动。  
“我能亲一下这里吗？”  
还未等我拒绝，他的舌尖就刺进我的洞穴，还勾掉深处的奶油，我觉得好羞耻，想要躲避，可是身体自己做了反应，褶皱处不停地收缩，他的舌头又不撤走，我不自觉地发出声音。  
“嘤嗯……”我大口大口的呼吸，推他的肩膀，“不要……”  
他最后把所有剩下的奶油都倒在我身上，从上到下，从乳沟到臀缝。  
我有时候认为，我不该对他那么好，让他放肆的对我为所欲为。  
他就着奶油进入我，还说着什么土土的情话。

“草莓还是巧克力？”  
“什么？”  
“我做了蛋糕，在冷藏里。”  
他闻言打开冰箱，没多久走回来，俯身伸出舌头撬开我的唇齿。  
他看着我的眼睛微笑，“很好吃，谢谢你。”  
我虽被爱情滋润，可我却想睡一整天。不知道是什么在作祟，我竟然喜欢这种感觉。  
“困了？”  
“是啊。好晚了。”  
他在我身侧躺下，替我掖好被子，“宝贝？甜心，睡着了吗？”  
我皱眉，不耐烦地哼哼，“嗯。”  
又是气音笑声，我听到了的。他还说……

“今晚月色真美。”


End file.
